It is known that when an arrow is released from a bow, there is a tendency for the arrow to yaw or weave until it has traveled through a distance sufficient to permit its vanes to become effective to stabilize the arrow for straight flight to a target. This initial instability of an arrow, which is commonly referred to as "paradox", appears to be due at least in part to an initial bending or bowing of the shaft of the arrow, incident to its release.
It has also been recognized, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,319, that "paradox" adversely effects the accuracy and penetration power of an arrow, and accordingly, that it is desirable to achieve steady flight attitude or conditions in the minimum possible time. In this prior patent, it is proposed to minimize "paradox" by providing the guide vanes or fletching elements of an arrow with holes, slots or the like.